ALL MINE
by Babydracky
Summary: Alors que plus personne ne veut de toi, alors que tu es seul comme une goutte de rosée égarée, un démon te sourit et tes ailes…
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : **All Mine**

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est classée R !

**Disclaimer**: L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

**Résumé**: Romance Drago Malefoy/ Harry Potter !

Alors que plus personne ne veut de toi, alors que tu es seul comme une goutte de rosée égarée, un démon te sourit et tes ailes…

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, je consacre mes fics à Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ! Toutefois, cette fic vous prépare bien des surprises !

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

**Cela fait bien longtemps que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont eu de mes nouvelles et j'en suis désolée.**

**Et pourtant, me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fic que j'ai commencée durant le mois de mars et que j'ai écrite pour une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup : TIAYEL.**

**Cette dernière travaille actuellement, en compagnie d'IVRIAN, sur un tout nouveau fanzine « Le Troisième Œil » dont le premier tome vient d'être publié. Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur leur site afin d'avoir toutes les infos concernant cette publication ! (le-troisieme-oeil. y trouverez les trois premiers chapitres de cette nouvelle fic que j'écris tout spécialement pour ce fanzine, ainsi que la suite de « Cadavre Exquis » qui devrait être écrite pour le tome II. Cette suite ne sera pas publiée sur le Net, car comme le disait le projet, ce n'est pas à moi d'écrire cette suite ! Toutefois j'ai accepté de la faire pour ce fanzine, alors si vous voulez connaître ma vision de cette «fameuse» suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! **

**En tout cas, bien que j'ai commencé cette fic afin d'offrir une nouveauté à ces deux charmantes demoiselles, je n'en oublie pas pour autant tous mes écrits que j'ai en cours et que je n'ai pas encore terminés. Je vais essayer de me remettre dans le bain, mais cela n'est pas chose évidente !**

**Je voulais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à me soutenir par mails, en m'écrivant de si jolis mots ! Ne doutez pas de leur importance pour moi !**

**Je tenais également à faire savoir à tout le monde que je n'étais pas uniquement une étudiante, certes, je travaille sur une thèse, mais j'ai également un travail et un emploi du temps très chargé depuis quelques mois ! Je suis débordée et je n'ai pas vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. Alors pour ceux qui se permettrent certains commentaires malvenus, soyez tolérants et ne jugez pas les gens sans les connaître ! Je vous ai toujours dit que je n'abandonnerai aucun de mes écrits et cela est vrai ! Je tiens à eux et je ferai de mon mieux pour les avancer. Toutefois, je n'ai pas de vacances tous les deux mois et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heures libres dans le courant de la semaine et j'ai « malheureusement » une vie sociale bien remplie !**

**Je suis actuellement en train de terminer un écrit de plus grande envergure qui me prend le peu de temps libre dont je dispose. Je vous tiendrai informés de ce qu'il en adviendra et lorsque vous l'aurez entre les mains, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pu poster de nouveaux chapitres durant une si longue période !**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite un très bonne lecture pour cette nouvelle histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira, et vous donnera l'envie de découvrir le fanzine ! Comme toujours, tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, surtout que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai eu la chance de lire la plupart d'entre vous !**

**All Mine**

**Drago****'**** S**

Lundi 07 mars 2005 La Grande Salle PoudlarD 

_Sois maudit, Potter ! Sois honni ! Pourquoi cherches-tu sans cesse à attirer l'attention sur toi ! Tu aimes tant te pavaner sous les projecteurs, tu jubiles quand l'audience n'a d'yeux que pour toi… Je te ferai payer cet affront, Potter. Je te ferai ravaler ton sourire et tes éclats de rire, tu peux me faire confiance. Avaler du verre pilé te serait pure partie de plaisir en comparaison à notre prochaine confrontation. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement, pareille avanie ! Si tu savais seulement à quel point je t'abhorre, comme je te hais ! Combien mon cœur se soulève à ta simple vue !_

_Est-il donc nécessaire que tu te meuves ainsi afin que tous les yeux se portent sur toi ? As-tu donc un besoin viscérale de toucher sans cesse tous ces gens pour leur faire comprendre que tu dialogues avec eux, qu'ils te sont proches ? C'est tout à fait déplacé et répugnant ! Comment peux-tu seulement supporter que ta peau soit en contact avec la leur, même un bref instant ! Ne connais-tu rien aux normes de bienséance ? Très certainement pas… J'oubliais que tes parents avaient péri alors que tu n'avais même pas un an… Pauvre petit Potter ! Mais ton père ayant épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe, je m'égare en imaginant qu'il eût pu t'apprendre quoi que ce fût dans ce domaine… Et ce ne sont très certainement les Moldus qui t'ont élevé qui auraient pu t'instruire d'une manière quelle qu'elle soit… Des primitifs ! Toute cette souillure est présente dans tes veines même, Potter. Je sens cette puanteur, cette pourriture, à chaque fois que nos chemins viennent à se croiser. _

_Tu dois en avoir des choses à raconter sur tes vacances, Potter. Depuis que tu as vaincu « Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom » l'an passé, tu ne cesses de te balader, de voyager de-ci, de-là. Eh oui, tout le monde s'arrache le Grand Harry Potter ! Tout le monde est impatient de voir venir le jour où Monsieur « Je-suis-le-Sauveur-de-l'humanité-toute-entière » sera sur le pas de leur porte, le jour où il franchira enfin le seuil de leur demeure, venant purifier les lieux de tous leurs pires cauchemars tel un exorciste chasse les mauvais esprits. Fais donc attention aux flashs, ils risquent de t'aveugler avec les hublots immondes que tu portes… Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, notre célébrité est déjà habituée à ce traitement… Elle a eu toute sa noble existence pour s'y accoutumer ! Et toutes ces années auprès du Crivey – ne les oublions pas ! – lui ont très certainement été bénéfiques !_

_Que d'aventures tu sembles avoir à leur conter sur ton séjour au sport d'hiver ! Pauvre petit orphelin maltraité qui n'avait jamais dû voir jusqu'alors une montagne enneigée de ses propres yeux. Pauvre petit enfant, délaissé et détesté par sa famille d'adoption, qui n'avait jamais dû avoir la chance d'être ébloui par autant de neige pure s'étendant sous ses yeux ; à part peut-être dans des livres pour enfants ! Il a très certainement dû en profiter pour s'abaisser à toutes les bassesses, du ski à la luge à fond l'Eclair de feu ou pire encore, à faire de jolis bonhommes de neige en compagnie de petits morveux! Ca me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser ! _

Drago leva à nouveau les yeux vers ce spectacle répugnant que lui offrait le Grand Harry Potter. Il avait presque l'impression d'assister à l'une des représentations de la Commedia Dell'Arte tant les gestes pantagruéliques et le sourire que le brun avait aux lèvres lui semblaient grotesques. Il riait d'un rire cristallin qui semblait prédominer le brouhaha de la salle et ce rire semblait bien être contagieux car la table complète des Gryffondor, comme à son accoutumé, était devenue la plus bruyante et le coin où trônait Potter était très certainement le plus emporté et le plus enthousiaste.

_Pourquoi ne cesses-tu donc de rire ainsi ? Tu sembles si heureux en ce instant que ça me donne envie de te frapper, de te cracher dessus. Ton comportement est insupportable ! Comment peux-tu rire ainsi ? Comment ce sourire constamment plaqué sur tes lèvres peut-il être aussi naturel ? Pourquoi ta bouche, qui dessine ses formes si enjouées, n'a de cesse que de provoquer ceux qui poseraient les yeux sur toi ? _

_Encore cette vilaine manie ! Cesse-donc de te mordiller ainsi les lèvres et de faire jouer tes dents sur les petites crevasses que tu y creuses ! C'est indécent ! Et cette langue si souple et légère qui ne cesse de se glisser entre tes lèvres pour les humidifier une fois que tu les a malmenées. N'as-tu donc jamais appris à te tenir en société ? Que cherches-tu donc ? Que veux-tu exactement ?_

_Que tous ces envieux, ces pervers qui sont autour de toi se jettent sur toi à la première occasion venue pour te faire subir les derniers outrages ? C'est cela que tu veux en te comportant de la sorte, en les provocant ? Il ne leur en faut pas beaucoup, Potter, pour faire ressortir leur véritable nature. Ne joue pas avec le feu. Crois-tu que cette supposée amitié qui existe entre vous te préservera ? Le souhaites-tu réellement ? Ils te dévorent des yeux, tous autant qu'ils sont et aucun ne refuserait tes faveurs ! Aucun ! Et tu le sais ! Cesse-donc ce jeu du jeune homme innocent face à cette horde de loups qui serait prête à le dévorer au moindre faux pas. Le chemin que tu as choisi, cette lame fine, est à double-tranchant… Et là tu fais fausse route ! Tu vas te perdre ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à te méfier du grand méchant loup ? Or ces loups-là, qui se pressent déjà à ta porte, sont affamés ! Affamés de grandeur, de victoire, de renommé, de gloriole… Leurs crocs ne sont pas aussi longs et effilés que les miens mais ils n'en sont pas moins pointus et attirés par la chair tendre de l'agneau. _

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre dans les bois sombres et profonds, ces abîmes luxurieux que tu sembles si hâtif de voir t'aspirer ! Personne ne peut te comprendre mieux que moi, Potter ! Personne ne sait te remettre à la place qui est le tienne aussi bien que moi ! Je vais te faire comprendre qu'il y a des personnes uniques en ce bas-monde, des gens si brillants, que même toi, le Grand Héros, ne peux qu'entrapercevoir les cimes qu'ils éclairent. Ces individus, Potter, tu ne mérites pas même de poser les yeux sur eux et encore moins de soutenir leurs regards. Les côtoyer est un honneur, les fréquenter un privilège. Tu le comprendras bientôt… Je vais te faire ramper, Potter. Tu seras à mes pieds ! Tes genoux ensanglantés racleront le sol devant ma grandeur ! Crois-moi, Potter, je vais te faire ravaler ton orgueil !_

Drago ne perdait pas une seule miette de cette absurde représentation qui se jouait sous ses yeux brûlants. Les Gryffondor riaient à présent de plus belle, comme si Harry eut été doté d'un sens de l'humour débordant. Une Gryffondor assise à la droite de ce dernier s'était même saisie de son épaule et avait la tête posée dessus pour s'empêcher d'étouffer tant elle riait aux éclats. Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent instantanément et à présent seule une lueur nacrée cinglait au travers des deux fentes qui ornait son visage durcit. Sa peau si laiteuse aurait pu être comparée à la plus pure des opalines en cet instant. Drago Malefoy, loin du commun des mortels, voyait sa peau pâlir sous le coup de la colère et du mécontentement, et nul parmi les Serpentard ne se permettait la moindre remarque lorsqu'ils voyaient le visage de leur leader se fermer ainsi et se faire de marbre. En cet instant, Drago était devenu Le loup des neiges au pelage immaculé qui guette sa proie.

_Lavender Brown, si je ne m'abuse ! Petite catin dont les conquêtes ne se comptent même plus tant ce travail serait laborieux pour un grand mathématicien ! On ne sait plus dans cette école pour qui elle n'a point écarté les cuisses… Les a-t-elle écartées pour toi, Potter ? Le fait-elle régulièrement ? Tu sais que le prix à payer en serait gros ! Bien plus difficile à supporter que les petits déboires que tu as eu à connaître dans ta misérable existence ! _

_Pourquoi tolérer qu'elle te touche ainsi ! Qu'elle soit aussi proche de toi ! N'as-tu donc pas le moindre respect ? Son parfum sucré sous ton nez est-il agréable ? Sa poitrine contre ton bras est-elle généreuse ? Et ses cuisses, que je devine collées à tes jambes, sont-elles chaudes ? Crois-moi, je vais te rappeler à l'ordre ! Est-ce donc un comportement digne ? Je ne le pense pas…_

_Comment peux-tu donc continuer à sourire de la sorte ? Es-tu donc si heureux ? La vie est-elle donc parfaite à tes yeux ? Un sourire qui semble si honnête, si chaud, si aimant. Crois-moi, je saurai chasser ce sourire de tes lèvres ! Je briserai ce sourire aussi facilement que l'on arrache un jouet des mains d'un enfant. Il ne te restera plus rien. Tu ne mérites pas davantage qu'une existence de repentir et de te morfondre comme une âme en peine ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir l'air si heureux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de déambuler dans les couloirs de cette école ce sourire insolent toujours plaqué sur tes lèvres, ce sourire prétendument franc offert à tous ceux qui pourraient croiser ta route ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !_

_Je saurai faire disparaître ce sourire si humain de tes lèvres gercées… Je saurai faire disparaître cette flamme de vie des tes prunelles incandescentes qui accompagne tous tes sourires… Je te ferai plier, Potter ! Je te ferai courber l'échine devant ma grandeur ! Je détruirai tout… Je te détruirai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une carapace vide, sans cœur, sans vie, sans sourire. Une ruine abandonnée, unique souvenir d'un passé glorieux… Tu comprendras alors ce que tu as perdu en refusant mon offre lors de notre rencontre ! Tu comprendras qu'un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ! Tu reconnaîtras ma supériorité ! Tu ne pourras pas me tenir tête encore longtemps, me défier ainsi ! Je vais t'anéantir, Potter ! Je vais te briser de mes propres mains, os par os, te déchirer, chair par chair. Tu ne seras plus rien…_

_Débats-toi, Potter ! Ma victoire n'en sera que plus délectable. Tu gardes la tête hors de l'eau pour le moment, mais les remous et les tourbillons de la mer déchaînée ne t'épargnerons pas, ton petit radeau tout de bois fragiles et de fines cordelettes bâti ne résistera pas encore longtemps. Tu veux garder la tête haute mais tu es en train de sombrer, Potter, tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas cesser de se battre une fois pour toute et de reconnaître ta défaite ? Je suis sûr que tu ressens déjà le manque d'oxygène couper ta respiration et la mort si froide étreindre ton cœur…Toi-même tu es conscient du peu de force et du peu de temps qu'il te reste… Tu succomberas à toutes ces blessures, tu tomberas au plus bas, sombrant dans la déchéance la plus totale et, à ce moment-là, n'oublie pas que je serai là pour assister au clou du spectacle. _

_Je te soumettrai à cette volonté, Potter, à ma volonté ! Tu me supplieras à genoux de t'épargner mais je n'aurai pas de grâce pour toi ! Pourquoi en aurai-je ? Tu n'en as jamais eu à mon égard. Continue à te débattre, ce sont les derniers soubresauts de ton âme… Tu ne veux pas que l'on te prenne pour une victime et tu as raison, je te reconnais au moins ce mérite ! Car victime tu n'es point, la victime est innocente, et tu ne l'es très certainement pas… Et tu le sais. Tu mérites tout ce qui est en train de t'arriver. Croyais-tu pouvoir fuir les conséquences de tes actes, tes responsabilités ? Ta victoire ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'intouchable, Potter, en tous cas, pas à mes yeux. Et malheureusement pour toi, mon tribunal, où je suis seul juge, procureur, avocats et jurés, te condamne à payer pour tes crimes !_

Harry s'était à présent levé de table et se chamaillait avec ses camarades. Il y avait très certainement plus de nourritures sur la table et sous celle-ci que dans leurs estomacs, mais ils n'en avaient cure ! Ils étaient heureux et ne cessaient de rire comme des enfants qu'ils pouvaient enfin être. Harry ne cessait de provoquer Ron qui prenait grand plaisir à goûter à la plaisanterie et à participer aux « affrontements ». Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande porte tout en se bousculant amicalement, les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Drago un bref instant. Des yeux émeraudes rayonnants qui semblaient brûler d'un feu insatiable. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres craquelées avant de disparaître avec son propriétaire derrière la grande porte en bois massif.

_Je te ferai ravaler ce sourire, Potter, crois-moi ! J'en fais le serment sur le nom des Malefoy ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour te permettre de poser les yeux sur moi et encore plus de m'adresser l'un de tes sourires hypocrites ! Je ne tolèrerai pas de tels comportements de ta part ! Je ne pensais pas devoir agir si tôt au retour des vacances, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Tu es trop effronté ! _

_Et ce comportement face aux autres… As-tu donc besoin de t'afficher de la sorte ? As-tu donc besoin de te mettre en valeur ainsi ? Les fillettes de cette bâtisse n'ont d'yeux que pour toi et se pâment devant toi à chaque occasion qui se présente ! Elles voient en toi leur valeureux chevalier sur son blanc destrier. Si seulement elles savaient ce que tu es ! N'en as-tu pas assez de leurs minauderies, de leurs longs cils courbés qui battent d'impatience quand elles te fixent, de leurs cœurs qui tressaillent d'envie à chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur elles ? As-tu donc besoin d'en rajouter toujours et encore pour être dans leur bonne grâce ?_

_Tu me répugnes, Potter ! Certes, ta stature a bien changé depuis notre première année, tu es à présent plus grand que la fouine, qui a pourtant toujours été de très grand taille. Avec sa minceur effrayante il n'est pas surprenant qu'on le compare fréquemment à une aubergine, je suis d'accord avec cette association, le Weasley est définitivement un légume ambulant. Mais toi, Potter, loin de te contenter de pousser comme une somptueuse plante, tu as également développé ta carrure ! Tu ressembles, certes, bien plus à un homme que la plupart des garçons de Poudlard, mais cela ne fait pas plus de toi quelqu'un d' exceptionnel et encore moins d'intelligent. Bien loin de là ! Comme quoi il est tout à fait possible d'avoir un physique d'Apollon, d'avoir une renommée internationale et pourtant d'être un demeuré ! Et tu es d'une stupidité affligeante, mon pauvre Potter !_

_Tu as récemment changé de tenue vestimentaire. Pas que j'y fasse grandement attention, mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent passer inaperçues. Tu aurais pu changer tes verres par la même occasion, ils sont hideux ! Tes vêtements sont maintenant bien plus modernes, si je puis dire et tu les portes bien plus près de ce corps dont tu es très certainement fier et que tu prends plaisir à exhiber. Tu aimes à montrer tes bras musclés et légèrement hâlés. Qui donc peut aimer cette peau couleur gitan ? Aimes-tu donc te montrer à ce point ? Qu'attends-tu d'un tel comportement honteux ? Te faire attraper dans les dédales de l'école et te faire coincer dans tous les recoins sombres par tous ces jeunes adolescents aux hormones incontrôlables ? _

_Tu provoques, Potter… tu es provoquant… Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en rendre compte ! Provoquant et stupide ! Car toute erreur à son prix ! Moi qui suis bien plus intelligent que toi, ne crois pas que je ne souffre pas lorsqu'il me devient nécessaire de m'adresser à toi. C'est une véritable torture ! Je souffre de ta présence, comme les condamnés portent leurs croix. Mais je sais que ma victoire est proche, que bientôt tu ne seras plus un obstacle! Que bientôt tu ne seras plus. _

_Comme ces filles sont indécentes ! Regarder ton fessier alors que tu quittes la salle tel un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour ! Certes, ton physique s'est amélioré de manière surprenante et des plus plaisantes. Tu es un jeune homme bien portant, joliment dessiné et robuste. Tes traits se sont affinés et ton nez droit te donne une expression plutôt intéressante, tout comme tes yeux de braise doivent faire battre le cœur de tous tes fans… Mais jamais tu ne seras beau à mes yeux… Bien loin de là ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Et baisser mes yeux sur toi est un supplice ! Mais ce supplice bientôt prendra fin. _

_Je vais te détruire, Potter. Te briser, te broyer, te dépecer, t'anéantir, t'annihiler. Face à moi tu te soumettras, face à moi tu reconnaîtras ta défaite, à mes pieds tu ne seras plus rien. Jamais plus. _

**J'espère au moins que ça aura eu le mérite de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! J'ai tenté pour cette fic un nouveau style et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : **All Mine**

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est classée R !

**Disclaimer** : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

**Résumé** : Romance Drago Malefoy/ Harry Potter !

Alors que plus personne ne veut de toi, alors que tu es seul comme une goutte de rosée égarée, un démon te sourit et tes ailes…

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme toujours, je consacre mes fics à Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ! Toutefois, cette fic vous prépare bien des surprises !

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitres en ligne et que mes dernières fics traînent. Je le regrette réellement, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire, à me laisser des reviews et à m'envoyer des mails. C'est toujours plaisant de savoir que l'on est lue et que l'on prend de vos nouvelles. Je me porte donc très bien pour tous ceux qui m'ont posé la question, mais il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de travail et tout autant de projets en cours.**

Touefois, comme je vous l'ai toujours dit, je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes fics et j'espère toujours pouvoir les mener toutes à termes ! Je commencerai très certainement par JOYEUX NOEL que je voudrais finir justement pour cette fin d'année !

**Sinon, si vous voulez lire des petits textes que j'écris en ce moment pour me détendre et pour ne pas perdre la main, je vous invite à passer sur mon LJ. On ne sait jamais, vous y trouverez peut-être des choses qui vous intéresseront.**

**Je continue donc cette fic, qui est toujours à ce jour publiée dans le fanzine du « Troisième Œil ». J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai écrite.**

**Je remercie plus particulièrement** **Eni, Yochu, Onarluca, Nicolina (Coucou a p'tite colline !), Amandaaa, Mélusine2, l'ange de l'apocalypse, Orlina, Eliviera, niil-iste, Blue Cinnamon, LolieShing, Maddnambda, Milii, Vif d'or, Violette – Ceresse, La petite vache anarchique, Oxaline, Lee-NC-Kass, Pithy, Fan de Babydracky, Minerve, Dam Hatter, Isa, Lex et Hisokaren.**

**MERCI POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS !**

**Réponses à certaines des questions**

- **Je vous tiendrai informer de tout ce que j'écrirai !**

- **Je ne fais jamais d'histoire qui se terminent « mal » !**

**Lundi 07 mars 2005 Une Salle Poussiéreuse PoudlarD**

« A genoux ! », siffla Drago alors que la porte se refermait à peine derrière le nouveau venu. Un ordre cinglant.

Le Serpentard était arrivé dans cette pièce depuis plus d'un quart à présent et il avait largement eu le temps de prendre ses aises et de se rendre maître des lieux. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur un pupitre quelque peu instable mais qui correspondait à la perfection au décor de la pièce. Il avait choisi, pour cette nouvelle confrontation, une petite pièce étroite et poussiéreuse qui se situait au troisième étage de l'établissement, non loin de leur classe de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cet endroit, au vu des meubles qui y étaient encore présents et identifiables malgré le fait qu'ils soient cachés sous une épaisse couche de poussière, avait dû être un bureau autrefois. Une grande table de travail était accolée au mur du fond, qui se trouvait être du côté opposé à la porte, une armoire quelque peu bancale se tenait encore debout soutenue uniquement par le mur mitoyen, et une petite bibliothèque s'élevait non loin de la petite lucarne qui éclairait à elle seule ce lieu aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

Drago avait découvert cette pièce en cherchant le débarras de la salle de Défense contre le Forces du Mal avant les vacances d'hiver et il en était tout de suite venu à la conclusion qu'elle serait idéale pour une rencontre avec _lui._ Il était le seul à pouvoir fixer les lieux et heures de ces rendez-vous, il en avait toujours été ainsi et c'était telles quelles que les choses lui convenaient.

Il aimait à arriver à l'avance à ces petites entrevues afin d'imbiber l'atmosphère de son état d'âme, de ses volontés du jour, de ses motivations, de sa personne. Les lieux devaient être siens. Tout comme l'était le reste. Il _lui_ avait d'ailleurs strictement interdit d'arriver avant l'heure fixée, tout comme il avait manifesté son désaccord pour un retard quel qu'il soit ! Une seule minute aurait pu le mettre dans une colère noire. Mais _il _semblait avoir compris les règles établies car jamais _il _ne les avait défiées. Drago n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de conciliant et cet état des choses n'était pas prêt de changer.

Son humeur actuelle était massacrante ! Le choix de cette pièce s'était donc imposé de lui-même et il s'était à peine donné la peine de nettoyer le pupitre sur lequel il était posé afin de ne pas salir ses vêtements si luxueux et coûteux. Mais le reste de la pièce était resté intouché, insalubre. Il pouvait voir l'empreinte de ses pas incrustée dans le sol prouvant que la salle n'avait pas dû être visitée par les Elfes de maison depuis au moins les cinq dernières décennies. Mais cela lui importait peu, _il_ ne méritait pas mieux !

« A genoux ! », reprit Drago haineux, furieux d'avoir eu à se répéter voyant que son ordre n'avait pas été exécuté sur-le-champ.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour franchir la distance qui le séparait du blond capricieux, qui le regardait à présent dédaigneusement. Une fois à sa hauteur, c'est sans le quitter des yeux qu'il s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« Les vacances t'ont pourri le cerveau à ce que je vois », articula Drago d'une voix menaçante. Il était réellement très énervé ce soir, et s'il n'avait point été un Malefoy il serait peut-être sorti de ses gonds, mais il savait se contrôler. Ce qui ne lui plaisait guère, toutefois, était que ses confrontations avaient pour habitude de le calmer, ou en tout cas d'attiser le volcan qu'il sentait menacer d'exploser en lui, et cette fois-ci, vu _son _comportement il en doutait fortement. Et cette éventualité ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Qu'attends-tu donc à la fin ? », aboya-t-il de plus en plus mécontent.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard interrogateur comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Drago aurait pu s'énerver et le frapper sans même s'inquiéter outre mesure, mais il se souvint que ce pauvre garçon avait toujours eu besoin d'être dirigé, orienté. Déjà avait-_il_ pris la place qui était la _sienne_, _ses_ genoux à terre devant lui.

« Mes chaussures… Elles sont sales. Nettoie-les ! »

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent et alors que Drago allait finir par sortir de ses gonds, poussé à bout par la lenteur et le manque de réactivité du jeune homme, ce dernier prit la parole pour la première fois et sa voix grave envahit la pièce comme une douce volute de fumée vous enveloppe.

« Avec quoi ? », se risqua-t-il.

Drago fut pris de court un instant par cette voix. Elle ne correspondait pas à la voix qu'_il _aurait dû avoir. Elle aurait dû être blafarde, faible, tremblante et effrayée… Mais ce n'était point le cas ! Aucune peur ne perçait en elle, aucun respect ne pouvait donc y être entendu. On craignait ceux que l'on respectait !

« Pourquoi pas avec ta langue ! Je la trouve bien trop pendue aujourd'hui ! », répondit-il ironique, fortement mécontentement de _lui _voir une telle audace ! « Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as la permission de t'adresser à moi que lorsque je t'en donne la possibilité, c'est-à-dire lorsque je te demande ton avis ! Ce qui n'arrive pas fréquemment, je te le concède, mais ton opinion ne m'intéresse généralement que fort peu ! Chose que je ne t'ai jamais cachée… Tu n'as point à formuler d'opinion sur cet ordre ! Alors exécute-le ! Immédiatement ! »

La voix de Drago s'était faite beaucoup plus basse et ses mâchoires étaient crispées. Toute personne connaissant quelque peu Drago Malefoy savait que ces éléments étaient annonciateurs d'une crise de fureur à venir.

Le jeune homme, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier davantage, prit alors le pied de Drago entre ses mains tremblantes et entama avec dextérité la tâche qui lui incombait en se saisissant de sa fine robe de sorcier. Les épaules de Drago se décrispèrent instantanément, il décroisa les bras et posa lentement ses mains contre le pupitre afin de se positionner au mieux pour jouir du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait observer le jeune s'afférer avec beaucoup de sérieux à son travail, il frottait sa chaussure en cuir pour en faire revenir la brillance qu'elle avait dû avoir avant que le blond ne pénètre dans cette pièce. Drago admirait le tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux et il se félicita mentalement de l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi. Il aimait _l_'avoir à ses pieds et se dire que _sa _robe serait souillée tantôt par la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur ses chaussures, il ne méritait pas mieux. A ses yeux, il n'était pas plus que cet amas de poussière sur lequel il reposait indignement.

Le choix du pupitre comme lieu trônale n'avait pas été fortuit. Certes, sa préférence avait été pour le bureau tout d'abord, car il était grand et semblait fait d'un bois très solide et malgré toutes ces années d'abandon les arabesques qui y avaient été sculptées étaient encore visibles et semblaient joliment réalisées, toutefois, il n'avait pu hésiter bien longtemps car ce pupitre était le seul meuble de la pièce qui soit parfaitement éclairé par les rayons lunaires, qui perçaient au travers de la petite lucarne qu'il avait complètement ouverte à son arrivée sous les protestations grinçantes de la concernée.

Sous ce bain de lumière éthérée il pouvait contempler sa victoire. La déchéance d'un être. Ce jeune homme, agenouillé dans la poussière, la crasse, courbant l'échine devant lui, la tête baissée afin d'accomplir au mieux la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Malgré les mouvements répétés de ses mains, Drago pouvait voir qu'il avait froid car elle était toujours tremblantes. Bien sûr, Drago avait prévu la froidure qui règnerait dans cette pièce pour y être déjà venu, et ce mois de mars était particulièrement glacial. C'est pourquoi il s'était vêtu d'un gros pull en laine et de son manteau d'hiver, ce que le jeune homme n'avait pu prévoir. Il portait un pull bien plus léger et uniquement sa robe de classe. Cela n'en était que plus appréciable aux yeux de Drago. Qu'il souffre de toutes les manières possibles !

Toutefois, par moment, alors que Drago jubilait de se voir traiter en Roi il avait l'impression de sentir les doigts du jeune homme se perdre sur ses chevilles ou le long de ses mollets et à ces moments-là, plaisir et colère se mêlaient ! Il ne tolèrerait pas de telles familiarités ! Il ne daignerait pas être touché par _lui_, en aucun cas ! Alors qu'il continuait à observer la forme soumise à la besogne, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière ne cesserait de frotter ses chaussures qu'une fois qu'il lui en donnerait explicitement l'ordre, Drago laissa sa main gauche se perdre dans son manteau chaud où il trouva une tiédeur réconfortante et déboutonna son pantalon. Ce fut le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui fini par attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

_Il_ leva enfin les yeux vers lui tenant toujours son pied étroitement entre ses mains, enveloppé dans le velours de sa cape salie. Le sourire de Drago n'en était que plus prononcé. C'est la place qu' était la sienne, à genoux devant lui, dans la souillure !

« Qu'attends-tu donc ? Il fait froid ici ! », son ton était très certainement plus glaciale et agressif que la froidure qui régnait autour d'eux.

Il était dur, c'était un fait incontestable, c'était l'effet qu'avait le Pouvoir sur lui, très certainement pas ce déchet ! Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester aussi puissant alors que sa chair tendre était ainsi exposée à la morsure de froid. Alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui, allant crescendo, il sentit enfin cette cavité chaude l'enrober tout entier. Le contraste entre la froidure du dehors et la brûlure de cet intérieur qu'il venait de découvrir était hallucinant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été aspiré par un gouffre bouillonnant et insatiable. Il pouvait même sentir par moment les craquellements de ces lèvres gercées accrocher sa peau si tendre et provoquer des frissons incontrôlables. Des lèvres gercées… C'était tellement _lui. _

_Il_ était doué dans son genre, très doué, pensa Drago. Il n'en aurait jamais douté, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. A quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre d'une personne telle que _lui_? Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte, jamais. Et maintenant il lui donnait les preuves de ses bassesses et de ses souillures. Mais à présent il en était et serait le seul bénéficiaire, le seul propriétaire.

Ce va-et-vient qui avait débuté par des à-coups hésitants étaient à présent plus langoureux, plus calculés, plus contrôlés. Mais alors que Drago se sentait glisser de plus en plus dans cette rétribution tant méritée, alors qu'il allait perdre pied, il ne put retenir un grognement féroce de lui échapper quand il constata que le jeune homme avait changer son rythme afin de faire durer la punition. Le chien ! Il n'avait pas à prendre de décision de la sorte ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'y prendre du plaisir, quel qu'il soit ! Il serait encore plus fou et dangereux de sa part de s'imaginer qu'il le tenait entre ses mains d'une manière quelconque! Il ne devait pas oublier quelle était sa place ici, celui de la chienne soumise.

Alors que ses mains étaient serrées, crispées, contre le rebord du pupitre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, des convulsions s'étant emparées de lui, il posa un regard fou sur le jeune agenouillé prêt à le fusiller du regard s'il l'avait pu. Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre. Deux émeraudes flamboyantes le dévisageaient. Pris par les sensations qu'il sentait s'embraser en lui et l'enflammer dans ses moindres cellules, il avait laissé ses yeux se clorent et son visage s'ouvrir. Quelle erreur inacceptable. Il s'était oublié ! Et _lui_ n'avait rien manqué des expressions qui avaient dû naître sur son visage, il pourrait le tuer à main nue pour cela !

_Ses_ grand yeux continuaient à le fixer sans ciller. Cette flamme toujours présente, cette lueur de défi, ce regard si caractéristique et si propre au jeune homme. Sans cligner des yeux un seul instant, sans détourner son regard, sans rompre le lien qui s'était créé entre eux, il continua avec zèle l'occupation qu'était la sienne, lentement et savoureusement. Ses yeux toujours posés sur le visage de Drago, ses émeraudes le dévisageant, y puisant toutes expressions et indices qui pouvaient y naître.

_Effronté ! Pour qui te prends-tu encore ? Oser me défier de la sorte! Me jucher du regard ! Moi ! M'observer comme une bête curieuse !_

« Baisse les yeux ! », souffla Drago dans un grondement rauque.

_Ses_ émeraudes toujours ancrées dans la mer agitée de ses anthracites.

« Baisse les yeux, Potter, ou je te les arrache ! », gronda-t-il hors de lui alors que le jeune homme avait accéléré la cadence. Drago _lui_ avait saisi les cheveux et les tirait sans aucune retenue. Il avait le souffle coupé. Il lui avait fallu prendre énormément sur lui afin d'articuler ces quelques mots de manières cohérentes et convaincantes.

Harry ferma enfin les yeux alors qu'il glissait une dernière fois le long de la nervosité engorgée du jeune blond.

Drago se laissa enfin aller en silence, se meurtrissant fortement les lèvres afin de ne manifester aucun contentement. Jamais Potter ne pourrait le satisfaire, ni même lui donner le moindre plaisir. La seule jouissance qu'il pourrait jamais en retirer était l'humiliation, l'avilissement.

La colère l'avait quittée. Il était apaisé. Mais Potter n'avait pas encore fini de payer son dû. Toute une vie n'y suffirait très certainement pas. _Il _devrait attendre qu'il se lasse et qu'il l'abandonne comme un adulte se défait des jouets qui l'ont accompagné durant tout son enfance, même durant les nuits de grande frayeur, sans le moindre regret, sans le moindre remords.

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé et que vous prendrez tout autant plaisir à lire mes prochains textes !**

**Bonne continuation à tous !**

**Bye !**

**BabyD !**


End file.
